Noah and Exorcist
by Shadow the Dark Demon
Summary: Yumi and Izuna are trained by Winters Sokaro. When they go to the order, they get attacked by Akuma and Noah. (This has been dropped.)
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**AN**

**10bitxHi367 is going to be doing the next chapter. I didn't really know how to start the chapter, do I just started it at school. This fanfiction will probably be updated every other day.**

* * *

I look out the window of the library that was at our school. I stayed after school to study for the exams that were coming up. I was really the only one who needed to study, because I never really listened to the teachers when they explained how to work out the problems.

I sighed and looked back down at my paper. I pulled out my black iPod and headphones that matched my hair. I turned it on and played some heavy metal music, and my pencil started going over the paper really fast. I think better when I have music to listen to. When it started getting dark, I packed up my stuff and started heading home.

I heard a loud bang behind me and I turned around fast. There was a fat looking thing flying around shooting people. They turned to dust and I backed up a little bit before the weird creatures noticed me. They said something but I turned around and took off running as fast as I could.

Then there was another loud bang and I glanced behind me. There was someone standing behind me fighting the monsters. The loud noise was caused by the creatures exploding as they were killed. Others were exploding before they were hit.

"innocence.." One said as it exploded.

I turned around and ran as fast as I could away from the creatures. I ran till I reached the steps of my house. I panted and tried to catch my breath. I slowly walked up the steps and opened the door. The house looked just like it was before I had left. The whole place was dark and everything was put away where it should be.

I walked down into my basement and put my bag down. I walked over to my desk and sat down emailing Iris about what had happened today. A few seconds later she emailed me back:

**I bet your just making that part about the creatures up. There's no such thing as those, and I don't think someone would just come and start killing them. You always did make up stuff. Maybe you just had a dream or something, you've been playing way to much Left 4 Dead. Anyways I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be coming back down to your house for a few months. My parents are fighting again. I'll see you tommmorow kay?**

The begining of that email makes be mad. She never believed me so why was I telling her this? Iris used to be afraid of me because of my two different colored eyes. My left eye was gold and my left was icy blue. I started wearing an eyepatch over the left eye, but most people knew I had different colored eyes.

I texted her back:

**Yu have weird dreams and you believe their true. I don't know why you think I'm making this shit up! Anyways see ya tommmorow.**

I turn off the computer and I lay it back on the table. I quietly go back upstairs and go into my little room. It really is little. I have a little closet that has rows of snow white t-shirts, black sweat pants, and my one hoodie that my big brother had given to me for my fifth birthday.

Every night I had the same dream over and over again. The dream was of my mother and my father being killed my people who were dressed in black and were wearing black masks. I watched them kill my parents and I hid in a closet till they left. Then the dream would switch to when my older sister, Suzuki, got hit my a truck. I was also standing there. Three guys had shoved her into the road. The dream would once again shift and it was of my big brother. One of those creatures had killed him. I was on a team who was supposed to pay first aid. I tried to save my brother but he died.

I would always wake up screaming and I wouldn't go back to sleep. The dream would always last about half an hour, and sometimes I would see other memories. Everybody thought I was a guy because my hair was so short. I had cut it after my parents died and I kept it that way. No one yelled at me for cutting it and my brother and his girlfriend loved having my hair short. They liked to tease me about it. My brothers girlfriend is still alive, but I have no idea where she is. Maybe I would find her one of these days.

I slowly drifted off to sleep, even though I had tried so hard not to. Surprisingly the first thing that I had thought about was the weird creatures.

* * *

_I walked along the blood covered ground. There were dead bodies everywhere, and I couldn't see anything. I looked down and seen the bodies were of the creatures that had been brought back to life. I kept walking and didn't stop, till I seen a fat man standing beside a something that looked like a skeleton, except it was silver and made of medal._

_"I can bring them back.~" The fat man said chuckling._

_My eyes widened. For some reason those words sounded familiar, but I pushed the thought aside. I thought for a second of who I wanted to bring back. I wanted to bring back my older brother, Lee._

_"How?" I asked and he chuckled._

_"Just say a name and that person will come back to life~"_

_I yelled my brothers name and I stared at the medal think._

_"HOW DARE YOU TURN ME INTO AN AKUMA!" Lee screamed._

_"Kill the girl. Kill Yumi." The man said and he laughed._

_I screamed as loud as I could. Everything exploded and then went black._

* * *

I jumped up and looked out the window. I had completely forgotten about trying to bring back my brother. I climbed about of bed and looked at my clock. It was four in the morning. I walked into my kitchen and I heard a little kid scream. I rushed to the door and flung it open. Standing there, was an 'akuma.'


	2. Chapter 2: Akuma

**Sorry for the long update. I had this typed a couple days after the first chapter but I had to update Wolf's Rain and finish the last chapter for Wolves of the Beyond. Anyways on with the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**

* * *

An akuma stood about four yards from my house. It was shooting people as they tried to run away. Then a little girl with short white hair ran over to it.

"Get away from that thing!" I yelled at her, but she just turned around and smiled at me.

She had something hidden behind her back, and the akuma got ready to shoot her. The girl ran right past it, and I followed. More akuma kept coming at us. I could see people floating about these things. I had seen some people with these floating things above them but I ignored them. We ducked into an ally and the girl sat down beside me. She looked sideways at me, staring at my left eye.

"Your eye..."

"It's always been like this." I waved my hand. I had mismatched eyes. The one on the left was gold and my other one was icy blue.

"It was black with yellow rings. It's gold again." She held out her hand, "Izuna."

"Yumi." I grabbed her hand and she pulled out double pistols, tossing one to me.

We both walked back to the akuma. There was a man standing in the shadows watching the two of us. We both started shooting at the akuma, but it doesn't do anything. However, it did take the akuma's attention away from the human's. The man then walked out and killed some akuma with two swords. Whenever he landed a blow on them they would explode and disappear.

"How's he doing that?" Izuna tilts her head sideways and I chuckle.

We both watch as he killed all the akuma. Then he walks over to us.

"I am an accmomodator of innocence."

We both stare at him. (Does that mean...?)

"I want to become an exorcist." I said and Izuna smiles at me.

"You both can become exorcist's, since you both have innocence."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out something green and glowing. One takes the form of a long sword and the other one takes the form of a katana. He hands me the long sword and Izuna the katana. He asks me about my eye, and I tell him I can see things floating above certain people.

"Then you can see the souls of akuma. Tell me if you see one." I nod and the three of us walk into a train station.

It's brighter here and I can actually see the man. He's dressed all in armor. When we board the train he asks are name and he tells us his. Winters Sokaro. We dont talk after that. It gets really boring and I start staring at people and I see about ten of them are akuma. I tap on Sokaro and then I point at the people. He stands up and the akuma do as well. They change into akuma and start shooting at us and people. Sokaro and I kept the akuma as far away from the humans as we possibly could, and Izuna helps people off the train. A few more akuma appear outside the train where the humans were, so I run off the train and attack the akuma from behind.

I pushed a little boy out of the way and dodged a bullet that came close to hitting me in the face. Izuna helped more people get off the train while I kept the akuma away from the crowd of people huddled together. Sokaro then helps me kill the rest of the akuma. When were done all of the civilians are staring at us with shocked expressions. Very few of them thanked us as we got on the train, and when they did thank us they sounded afraid. Others stayed as far away from possible, like we were going to kill them.

"We saved their lives and they dont trust us." I said bitterly, staring daggers at the humans on the train.

Sokaro didn't say anything and Izuna stares out the window, her head in her hand. I stare at them for a little while, and when I get bored of that, I stare out the window too. The train stopped after an hour and we got off the train. The two of us followed Sokaro into a small town, and then into some woods where we would start training.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams and the Black Order l

**Sorry I didn't update earlier! 10BITxHi367 was supposed to do this chapter but she forgot about it so I did it. I don't think she was going to make this chapter anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man**

Yumi's P.O.V

After three years of training with Sokaro, we were sent to the Black Order. We were given a map of where to go, and we spent three days walking without stopping. We finally stopped at a town, but something didn't feel right. These people looked weird, but they weren't akuma. The town seemed gloomy, and everyone wore black. Me and Izuna walked into a tiny resturant and got some eggs.

"This place seems weird." Izuna said stareing at someone.

"Right. Yuck!" I exclaimed as I put my fork into an egg. It was as hard as a rock.

"That's disgusting."

I put down my fork and stared at my coffe.

"I'm kinda afraid to drink that." I chuckled.

Izuna looked back up at someone and started glareing.

"Who ya staren' at?" I whispered.

"That guy has been stareing at us since we walked in." She said nodding to a man behind us.

My eye activates and I quickly turn around so he can't see my eye. I put my hood up but Izuna sees my eye. She slowly pulls her sword out underneath the table and taps my leg. I stand up and walk over to the man. He changes into an akuma and I pull out my sword as well. I hear screaming behind me but I ignore it. I run behind the akuma and Izuna starts blocking the bullets from the akuma. More people change into akuma and I started slashing at them to.

_How can so many akuma be in one place? Are they after something?_ Something shoots right in front of me and I do a backflip.

"Stop daydreamin' " Izuna yells at me and I smirk.

"You should shut up and start killing these things." I do another backflip to avoid being shot in the face.

We both quikly get rid of the akuma and we walk out of the resturant. People are looking at us, and ones that are standing near us move as far away from us as they possibly can. I've gotten used to people ignoring us. They probably think that were demons to, just like the akuma. I look at Izuna who is walking in front of me. She's covered in blood. I look down at my cloths. Also covered in blood.

We don't stop to take a break though. We walk out the gates of the city and start walking to the next city.

"It took long enough!" I flop backwards on a soft bed.

It took 2 days to get to the next town, but we stopped at a hotel as soon as we got there. Izuna sighed and threw her sword acrossed the room.

"Don't do that to your innocence!" I shout.

She ignores me and lays down. She falls asleep and I stand up. I walk over to he bathroom door and take a quick shower, and change into a black t-shirt with black sweatpants. I walked over to the door and put back on my shoes. I walked outside and stood on a bridge, watching the moon dance on the waves. The water looked black, and the moon looked almost blue. I looked up at the moon and realized that it **was** blue.

_The moon's never turned blue before!_ I quickly stood up and sat there stareing at the moon.

It slowly started changes colors. It went from blue to red, and then red to green. After it went in that patteren a couple of times it turned back into it's normal white color. I looked down at the water. The moon still looked a little blue, but it didn't look like the blue she had seen before. I walked back into the hotel and very carefully opened the door. I took off my shoes and went over to my bed. I carefully crawled into it and threw the sheets over my head. I curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

_I walked across the blood covered ground. Underneath me there was glass. It was covered with blood and creatures that had been brought back to life. They were covered in blood and looked like zombies. I kept walking. I seen a fat man standing beside something that looked like a skeleton, except it was silver and looked like something made out of medal._

_"I can bring them back~" He said chuckling._

_"How?"_

_"Just say a name and they'll come back~"_

_I yelled my brothers name._

_"HOW DARE YOU TURN ME INTO AN AKUMA!" Lee screamed._

_"Kill the girl. Kill Yumi." He said laughing._

_I shut my eyes and screamed. Something exploded and went black._

I shifted in my sleep as the dream changed.

_Blood covered the floor. Lying on the floor was the dead body of thousands of soldiers who had died in the war. My brother was lying next to a man. He died protecting him._

_People in black masks dressed all in black pulled out swords. There were twenty of them, standing in a row around my parents. They were holding me back while they stabbed them over and over again._

_Suzuki was standing near a candy store right beside me. She told me to go inside and get something. I came out and watched three guys grab her. They threw her into a road and a huge truck came rolling down the street. The guys began laughing as the truck skid, trying to stop. It crashed into Suzuki before she could move and she went flying. Something in me snapped and I pulled out a pocket knife that I kept into my coat. I jumped on one guy and stabbed him in the eye. The other two screamed and watched as I ripped the guy apart. I turned around and did the same thing to the other guys. I walked home that night. I was going to be alone for the rest of my life now..._

I jumped up looking around the hotel. The shower was running so I pulled out the map that Sokaro had given the two of us. The bathroom door opened and Izuna came out of the bathroom. Her blonde hair had grown a lot after three years. Before it came to her shoulders, but now it came to her back. My hair was way shorter than hers three years ago, but now it came a little over my shoulders. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail, tied in a red ribbon. Her bangs hung down over her right eye. She had a white t-shirt with a black hoodie on. She was wearing jeans that went down to her knees and black boots that also went to her knees.

I grabbed my black t-shirt and jeans that were the same as Izuna's. After I got down with my shower I slipped on my boots that were the same as Izuna's. Then we went outside. It was autumn so there was a light breeze. We started walking towards the Order again.

A huge tower sat on a tall cliff. I hung my head and Izuna giggled.

"Who ya laughing at?" I said punching her hard on the arm.

"You!" She replied and puched me back.

We both started walking up the cliff. It took a while but we finally made it to the top.

"There it is..." I sighed.

"The Black Order." Izuna looked up at the building.

**Sad chapter. This chapter took me at least an hour to do. Or more. The next chapter I will try to get 10BIT to do or I will have to make the next chapter, so it should be up in about a week. (Or two.)**


End file.
